Mayor Augustus Maywho
Mayor Augustus Maywho (simply known as Augustus Maywho) is the mayor of Whoville and the main antagonist of the 2000 live action adaptation of Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas and the upcoming CGI adaptation. He was portrayed by Jeffrey Tambor, who had previously played K. Edgar Singer and will be voiced by Steve Coogan in the upcoming CGI adaptation. Biography He was once a school bully to The Grinch as a child, over his shaved chin which is why The Grinch hated Christmas in the first place. Years later, when The Grinch was invited to the festivities of the Whobilation, Augustus (now the mayor of Whoville) proposes to his childhood love Martha May Whovier (whom the Grinch also loves) and gives The Grinch a shaver, reminding The Grinch about his childhood which prompts him to go on a rampage and ruin the Christmas celebrations. During his burglary that night, The Grinch comes across the sleeping mayor dreaming about Martha. Seeking his revenge, The Grinch makes Augustus kiss the rear end of his dog, Max. After The Grinch steals the presents for Christmas, Augustus blames Cindy for the incident (since she was the one who invited the Grinch to the celebrations), but her father, Lou Who, reminds everyone that they have the Christmas spirit in them and that Christmas isn't about presents, so the Whos all sing. After The Grinch has a change of heart and returns the presents, Martha turns down Mayor Augustus's proposal and stays with The Grinch. Then the Grinch tells him to shake his hand. When he grabs the Grinch's hand, the Grinch laughs in at him in his face while he just stares at him in distress, disbelief, and defeat. However, the Grinch tells him to cheer up since it is the holidays. He is not seen again after this scene. Videogame appearance Mayor Maywho appears as an antagonist in The Grinch and Dr. Seuss: How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the two video game adaptions of the popular 2000 feature film. Trivia *He has some similarities with Sunset Shimmer from the 2013 animated film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. **Both are rivals and bullies to the main protagonist (August Maywho to The Grinch and Sunset Shimmer to Twilight Sparkle). **Both are also bullies to the sidekicks of the protagonist as well (Augustus Maywho to Cindy Lou Who and Sunset Shimmer to the human counterparts of Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie). **Both are arrogant control freaks. **The fact that Augustus Maywho becomes the nominee to the Holiday Cheermeister almost every year is like how Sunset Shimmer became the Fall Formal Princess almost every time. Category:Elderly Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cheater Category:Love rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the past Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Category:Humanoid Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Sadists